This description relates to processing data files for a well job data archive, and more particularly to checking well job files containing data pertaining to production well jobs for storage in the well job data archive.
Stimulation treatments used in the oil and gas industry generally facilitate the extraction of hydrocarbons from production wells. Such treatments can involve hydraulic fracturing or acidizing to increase the flow of hydrocarbons toward the well bore. Generally, a stimulation treatment includes pumping liquids into a well. Information regarding a stimulation treatment (e.g., chemicals used, location, conditions, well job identification data, and field data) can be collected and stored for subsequent analysis and data mining. For example, well job data for one or more treatments performed on a well can be stored in a database that includes well job data for treatments performed on any number of other wells. Such well job data can be aggregated, compared, or manipulated to generate reports, which, for example, may reveal trends or provide sets of data aggregated according to a desired parameter value.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.